megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (character)/Gallery
Gallery featuring the character Mega Man throughout many game installments in the Mega Man series. Artwork ''Mega Man'' series MM1MegaMan.png|Artwork of Mega Man from the original game. R20MegaMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Mega Man. MM2MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 2'' MM3MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 3'' MM3 Sliding.png|Mega Man sliding in Mega Man 3. MM4MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 4'' MM5MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 5'' MM5MegaManB.png|''Mega Man 5'' MM5MegaManC.png|''Mega Man 5'' MM6MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 6'' MM7MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 7'' MM7Slide.png|Mega Man sliding in Mega Man 7 MM7 Mega Man (Charge Shot).png|Mega Man firing a charge shot in Mega Man 7 MM8MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 8'' MM8MegaManB.png|''Mega Man 8'' MM8MegaManC.png|''Mega Man 8'' MM8 Chibi Mega Man.png|''Mega Man 8'' MM8 Chibi Mega Man and Roll.png|Chibi Mega Man and Roll from Mega Man 8 MegaManRMF.jpg|''Mega Man & Bass'' MegamanMM&B.jpg|''Mega Man & Bass'' (Game Boy Advance version) MM&B2_Rock_Man_Concept.jpg|Concept art from Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, of Mega Man's helmet shattering. Mega Man char 9.png|''Mega Man 9'' MM10-MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 10'' MM10-MegaMan2.png|''Mega Man 10'' MM11-MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 11'' MM11-MegaMan2.png|''Mega Man 11'' MM11MegaManConcept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art MM11 Mega Man concept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art MM11 Rock concept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art Megaman1.png|''Rockman Complete Works'' artwork. Mega_Man_(Rockman_Complete_Works).png|''Rockman Complete Works'' RCWRockman.jpg|Mega Man running without his helmet in the Rockman Complete Works series. Rockman Complete Works Mega Man.png|''Rockman Complete Works'' RCW Mega Man.png|''Rockman Complete Works'' RCW Rock.png|''Rockman Complete Works'' RW1MegaMan.png|''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' MMPBMegaMan.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' MMTPBMegaMan.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' MMPFMegaMan.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' SecretFileDiagram.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Secret File diagram RPBFMegaMan.png|''Rockman Power Battle Fighters'' PBFMegaMan.png|''Rockman Power Battle Fighters'' MegamanMMPU.jpg|''Mega Man Powered Up. Megaman2MMPU.jpg|''Mega Man Powered Up. Megaman3MMPU.jpg|Image of Mega Man used on the box art of Mega Man Powered Up. Megaman3DMMPU.jpg|An in-game graphic of Mega Man from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUMegaManConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUMegaConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. MMURockman.jpg|Mega Man (Ver.IN), or Rockman, from the cancelled game Mega Man Universe MMUMegaMan.jpg|Mega Man (Ver.MU) from Mega Man Universe MMLC1 Mega Man.png|''Mega Man Legacy Collection'' artwork MMLC2 Mega Man.png|''Mega Man Legacy Collection 2'' artwork Other games MXCMegaMan.png|Mega Man in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Mar Cap Mega Man B.png|Mega Man in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Mvc rockmoves.jpg|Concept art from Marvel vs. Capcom. Mvc2-mega-man.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Megaman-mvc2-vs.jpg|Mega Man in the versus screen from ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2. normal_megaman_mvc2new.jpg|Mega Man art from the 2009 re-release of Marvel vs. Capcom 2. CannonSpikeMegaMan.png|Mega Man in Cannon Spike. MegaManSSB4.png|Mega Man (with a new design) in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. SSBUMegaMan.png|Mega Man in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. AkashicRockman.gif|Mega Man in Minna to Akashic Heroes. SFXAC Rockman ®.png|Mega Man (R and R+) in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXAC Rockman (SR).png|Mega Man (SR) in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXAC Rockman (SR+).png|Mega Man (SR+) in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SRWXO-Rockman.png|''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' SRWXO-Rockman-PP.png|''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' Dragalia Lost Mega Man.png|''Dragalia Lost'' CapSuLe - Rockman.png|''Capcom Super League Online'' Group images MegaMan&Rush.jpg|Mega Man and Rush in Mega Man 3. MM3MegaMan&Rush.jpg|Mega Man and Rush in Mega Man 3. MM4Group.png|''Mega Man 4'' artwork of Mega Man, Rush, and Eddie. MM5Group.png|Mega Man, Rush, and Proto Man in Mega Man 5. MREB6.jpg|Mega Man, alongside Rush, Eddie, and Beat in Mega Man 6. MM6GroupA.png|Mega Man and his support allies in Mega Man 6. MM6GroupB.png|Mega Man and his support allies in Mega Man 6. Beat&MegaMan.png|Mega Man and Beat in Mega Man 7 Mteam1.png|''Mega Man 8'' Megaman&Bass.png|Mega Man and Bass in Mega Man & Bass megagroup4.jpg|Mega Man alongside Rush, Eddie, and Beat in Mega Man 9 RCW Rush Jet.png|Mega Man and Rush from Rockman Complete Works RW2MegaMan&Rush.png|''Mega Man II'' RW3Group.png|''Mega Man III'' PowerBattleMain.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' playable characters PowerFightersMain.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' playable characters Doctor Light and Mega Man.png|Mega Man and Dr. Light RCWLightRockRoll.png|Rock, Roll, and Dr. Light in Rockman Complete Works Roll in RCW..jpg|Roll and Rock in "Rockman Complete Works". Rockman Xover Rockman vs Forte.png|''Rockman Xover'' Battle Memory of Mega Man fighting Bass. Rockman Phone Card Illustration.png|Mega Man, Rush, and Beat Ensemble.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' art by Kinu Nishimura. 10th Anniversary A.png|''Mega Man'' 10th Anniversary image. 10th Anniversary B.png|''Mega Man'' 10th Anniversary image. 15th MM.png|''Mega Man'' 15th Anniversary image. CapcomDesignWorksWall.png|Art by Kinu Nishimura. NishimuraGroup.png|Art by Kinu Nishimura. Smash Bros with MegaMan.jpg|Mega Man in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Art by Ryuji Higurashi. Artcollab.jpg|Art collaboration for the series 25th Anniversary. ClassicNakayama.jpg|Art by Toru Nakayama. Rockman_Unity_App_Wallpaper_05.png|Rockman Unity wallpaper Capcom 2019 New Year Wallpaper.png|Capcom 2019 New Year wallpaper MM25MihoAsadaIllustration.jpg|Art by Miho Asada TaroMinohoshiE-CapcomRockman30thAnniversaryArtbookIllustration.jpg|Art by Taro Minohoshi Miscellaneous Games Mega_Man_8_OP_Cutscene.jpg Mega_Man_8_OP_Cutscene_4.jpg Mega_Man_8_OP_Cutscene_6.jpg Mega_Man_8_Prologue.jpg|Mega Man in a Prologue cut scene in Mega Man 8. Mm8cin-03.jpg|Mega Man in a cut scene in Mega Man 8. MM&BMegaMan.png|Mega Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. SARMegaMan.jpg|''Super Adventure Rockman'' MW1Mega.gif|Diagram from Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. SF2Mega2Mug.PNG|Mega Man's mugshot in Mega Man Star Force 2. CW2Rockman.png|Mega Man in Capcom World 2. PFRockRollRush.png|Mega Man with Roll and Rush in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. Megman-thumbsup.gif|Mega Man's Marvel vs Capcom win screen graphic. Megaman-98.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' graphic. MVC_Megaman.png|Loading screen with Mega Man's mugshot from Marvel vs. Capcom. Roll4j.png|Mega Man in Roll's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes. Roll4e.png|Mega Man in Roll's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars. UMvC3 Nova end B.png|Mega Man in Nova's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ending. Thor 2.png|Mega Man in Thor's updated Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ending. RockH&H.png|Mega Man Card from UMvC3's "Heroes and Heralds" mode. Mega Man SSB4 (7).jpg|Mega Man in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Mega Man SSB4 (10).jpg|Mega Man in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. SSB4 - Mega Man Final Smash.png|Mega Man delivering the Final Smash with his other four incarnations. awp_rockday_1920x1200.jpg|Mega Man stands alongside the other protagonists from the Mega Man franchise. Game Informer MegaMan11 Cover.jpg|''Game Informer'' cover featuring all main box art Mega Mans RockmanUnityAppWallpaper.png|Rockman Unity wallpaper Rockman 30th Anniversary Live.png|Rockman 30th Anniversary Live Red Bull Rockman.png|''Rockman: Red Bull Crashed Ice no Tatakai!!'' BoF6-Rockman.png|''Breath of Fire 6'' costume Other media Mega_Man_Upon_a_Star_Ending.jpg|''Mega Man: Upon a Star'' Ending. Mmcartoontitle.jpg|Mega Man and Rush in the Mega Man animated series. Cntgmmegaman.jpg|Mega Man in Captain N: The Game Master Rock (No Suit) .jpg|Rock's appearance from Archie Comics' Mega Man comic book series. Rock (Mega Man).jpg|Mega Man's appearance from the Archie Comics series. VWS Comic.jpg|Mega Man using the Variable Weapons System to copy Bomb Man's special weapon in the Archie Comics series. Rockman the Comic 1.png|''Rockman Character Collection'' MegaManAriga.png|Mega Man appearance in Hitoshi Ariga's manga. MegamixRockConcept.jpg|Concept art of Mega Man from Mega Man Megamix. RockmanManga.jpg|Mega Man appearance in Shigeto Ikehara's manga. RW1M Rock.png|Rock in the Rockman World manga R4M Rock.png|Rock in the Rockman 4 manga R6M Rock.png|Rock in the Rockman 6 manga R8Rockman.png|Mega Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R8SuperRockman.png|Super Mega Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FRock.png|Rock in the Rockman & Forte manga. RBSRockman.png|Mega Man in Rockman Burning Shot. RX4M Rockman.png|Cameo in the Rockman X4 manga RockmanPromo.png|Taken from a VHS promo for Rockman 5. MegaManRobotMasterFieldGuideProfile.jpg|Mega Man's profile from the Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide. RockHitoshiArigaIllustration.jpg|Illustration of Rock by Hitoshi Ariga. MegaManHitoshiArigaIllustration.jpg|Illustration of Mega Man by Hitoshi Ariga. MegaMan26thAnniversaryandMegaManX20thAnniversaryIllustration.JPG|Mega Man 26th Anniversary and Mega Man X 20th Anniversary illustration by Hitoshi Ariga. MegaManMegamixRDestructionOrderIllustration.jpg|Illustration based on R Destruction Order from Mega Man Megamix. MegaManandTenguManIllustrationHitoshiAriga.jpg|Illustration of Mega Man and Tengu Man by Hitoshi Ariga. Mega Man Trading Cards 01.jpg|Mega Man card from the Mega Man Trading Cards. Mega Man Trading Cards C1.jpg|Mega Man, along with Mega Man X and Bass from the Mega Man Trading Cards. Graphics See also *Mega Man (character)/Archie Comics *Bad Box Art Mega Man *Mega Buster *Special Weapon/Gallery *Jet Mega Man *Power Mega Man *Super Mega Man *Hyper Mega Man Category:Galleries